Días buenos y días malos
by Baluu
Summary: La muerte de Renly no fue nada fácil para Loras. Habian dias que no comprendia porque rayos estaba vivo, hasta que... Rating M por si las moscas.


Esta ida de olla participa en el reto 20 "Una casa, un personaje" que lanzó en el foro Alas Negras, Palabras Negras la usuaria Nochedeinvierno13.

Esta ubicado entre alguna parte de Tormenta y Festin, no lo tengo muy claro. Espero no haberme equivocado en nada y no haberle hecho OOC a nadie. Ahí me dicen en los comentarios.

* * *

Loras tenía días buenos, en los que le parecía que el mundo no era tan horroroso como se mostraba ante todas las personas y por supuesto, tenía días malos. Días malos en donde le deprimía la falsedad de la corte, el carácter básico de todas aquellas personas que se sentían por sobre los demás solo por la suerte que tuvieron al nacer, peleando día a día por un trocito de esa quimera llamada poder. Le hastiaba observar como su propia familia caía en ese juego y a la vez, sentía la tentación de dejarse llevar él también —claro que solo en los días buenos—.

El problema era que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía días buenos. Mucho, mucho tiempo atrás habia sentido por última vez el deseo de devorar al mundo de un solo mordisco, de sonreírle a todo el mundo con altanería y dejarse llevar por las nubes. Específicamente, desde que murió Renly. Mejor dicho, desde que Renly fue asesinado. Muerto por la mano de la moza más horrible del mundo, o por la magia negra del hermano siempre envidioso, eso ya no importaba. Importó, sí, claro que importó durante noches y noches de insomnio eterno en que la cabeza le bullía de sospechas y de pensamientos entrecruzados, sobreponiéndose en desorden el uno sobre el otro. Pero ya no más, desde que habia alcanzado ese nivel de apatía que brinda el acostumbramiento al dolor, al vacío constante en el pecho.

Ahora se limitaba a sobrevivir. Se habia instalado una máscara, tan parecida a la que usaba cuando era feliz, que prácticamente nadie habia notado lo mucho que le oprimía el pecho cada día al levantarse, a la hora de la comida, cuando le mandaban a custodiar a aquella loca que se hacía llamar la Regente de Poniente mientras todo el mundo se reía a sus espaldas. Cuando le enviaban con Margaery, quien tenía la sonrisa tonta y las palabras vanas siempre colgadas en la boca y a la que la obsesión de la abuela por sentarse en el trono de Hierro habia calado más hondo. Su hermana le daba pena. Estaba seguro de que le tenderían una trampa, tarde o temprano, y como ahora los Tyrell estaban ganando Margaery sería tan idiota como para no verla antes de que sucediese. Y moriría. Todos morirían. Él, ciertamente, muchas veces habia deseado partir antes que los demás.

Decidir por él mismo el momento de terminar con esta mierda de una vez por todas. Pero no se atrevía, no lo lograba dar ese paso definitivo. De hecho, nunca lo habia ni intentado. Todas las formas de morir que se le ofrecían a la imaginación le parecían demasiado dolorosas. No estaba seguro de querer estar consciente al momento de perder la vida. Y ahí es donde terminaban sus reflexiones. Siempre se chocaba con una pared de ¿Y qué diablos hago ahora? Más o menos en ese hilo de pensamientos estaba en el momento en que Ser Osmund Kettleback apareció en la puerta de su pieza y le encontró recostado en la cama, mirando con melancolía como el día abandonaba las calles de Desembarco del Rey.

—Hey florecita, el Lord Comandante quiere hablar contigo sobre un asunto privado.

El caballero sonreía más de lo normal al decir florecita, Loras lo advirtió de inmediato. ¿Estarían planeando algo los demás capas blancas? ¿Una broma pesada, quizás? No lo creía posible. No se atrevían a meterse con él. No por una cuestión de respeto, sino por la habilidad superior del Tyrell con las armas. Se levantó con movimientos lentos, sin quitarle la mirada a Ser Osmund ni un momento. ¡Si! Era cierto, los labios se le curvaban frecuentemente, como quien se acuerda de una anécdota privada que le causa demasiada risa como para contársela a los demás.

—Por si no lo sabias florecita, no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo como para mirarte bajar de tu floral cama—Oh, que ingenioso Kettleback, pensó Loras con sorna mientras le salía al encuentro. De seguro que se te ha pegado la inteligencia de esa leona enloquecida con la que te acuestas.

Pronto estuvieron recorriendo los pasillos de la derruida torre de la Guardia Real.

— ¿Qué es lo que desea de mi Ser Jaime? —dijo intentando tantear el terreno.

Kettleback volvió a esbozar una sonrisa bobalicona.

—Ya lo verás Loras.

Aquello le asusto más que nada. ¿Desde cuándo le decía Loras? Siempre eran variaciones de las plantas, flor, rosa. Espina puntiaguda le habia dicho una vez. Pero por su propio nombre jamas. No pudo evitar sentirse un tanto asustado. Una rata pasó corriendo por su lado, pero ninguno de los dos la vio. Siguieron ascendiendo, ambos con antorchas en las manos y se detuvieron ante el pequeño arcón de piedra que marcaba el comienzo de las estancias del Lord Comandante.

Osmund le hizo un gesto —que al Caballero de las Flores le pareció un tanto burlón— para que entrase. Allí le esperaba Jaime Lannister y una botella del vino del Rejo a su lado, observándolo fijamente con una sonrisa torcida. ¿Qué es lo que le pasaba a todo el mundo hoy día? Tomó asiento y respiró hondo.

— ¿Y bien? —le preguntó, incapaz de controlar su ansiedad.

—Calma muchacho. ¿No quieres conversar un rato con tu Lord Comandante? —Loras estuvo a punto de atragantarse con su propia saliva.

¿Es que la Regente se habia decidido a dañar a los Tyrell de una vez por todas y le habia ordenado a su hermano que lo matase? Trató de calmarse, no habia razón para dejarse llevar por la paranoia todavía.

— ¿Sobre qué, si me permite preguntarlo? —eso está bien, cortesía por sobre todo ¿Qué podría hacerle un hombre manco?

—Pues…—Jaime hizo un gesto teatral con la mano. Esta sobreactuando, se dijo Loras. Y la seguridad que habia sentido unos momentos atrás se esfumó, tan rápido como habia llegado. — tus hermanos juramentados y yo te hemos visto algo triste. Sabemos de la relación que sostenías con el menor de los Baratheon y estamos preocupados por ti—terminó de decir esto con una risita que no pudo disimular.

Acto seguido se inclinó hacia atrás y puso dos copas sobre la mesa, las que procedió a rellenar con el vino que tenía junto a él. Loras bebió el contenido de la suya de un trago, pese a lo que le ordenaba el sentido común. Estaba nervioso a más no poder y el Lannister captó eso. Le sirvió más alcohol, sin tomar él de su copa por supuesto. Pronto los sentidos del Tyrell estuvieron demasiado aturdidos como para notar aquel pequeño detalle. Todo estaba saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

—Yo amaba a Renly, de verdad que lo amaba —parecía como si a cada silaba le costara un gran trabajo salir. Además tenía las mejillas rojas y el pelo demasiado alborotado. Jaime Lannister no hacía más que murmurar algunas palabras para hacer que siguiese hablando. Si alguien pudiera ver ahora a Florecita, pensó divertido. Siempre tan galante y tan correcto, eran increíbles los efectos que unas copas de vino podían tener sobre un hombre.

—Ah, ¿sí? No lo parecía

—Así era Matarreyes, así era. Si hubieses visto su polla, entenderías de lo que lo hablo —dobló el dedo índice hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Jaime tuvo miedo de enterarse de detalles que realmente no quería saber. ¿Dónde mierda estaban Balon Swann y los demás? Emborrachar a Florecita era solo una medida para que no se resistiese al verdadero plan. Bueno, al menos hasta ahora todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca. Por ahora, solo tenía que aguantar la plática sexual de Loras, que dicho sea, estaba resultando extremadamente jocosa. Mientras no siguiera haciendo esos gestos raros con las manos, por los Siete y por los todos los dioses de las Ciudades Libres.

—Oh, follar era tan divertido. Renly se ponía cachondo solo con un par de besos en el cuello. Y cuando se nos unía Margaery, la pasábamos de maravillas —dijo Florecita, acompañando sus palabras con una risa estruendosa, extraña para su fina contextura.

Eso sí le interesó a Jaime, ¿Con que la Reina no era virgen? ¿Y más encima hacia tríos con su hermano y su esposo? Bah, era cosa de observarla para darse cuenta que no era la santita que decía ser. Junto entonces, cuando el Lord Comandante procesaba tan sabrosa información, entró el resto de la guardia Real—que no estaba ocupada en alguna labor de seguridad, véase follar con Cersei, proteger al rey Tommen de los mortales arañazos de los gatos y esa clase de cosas —. Loras les observó con la mirada perdida y se les lanzó encima, abrazándoles con torpeza.

—Queridos amigos míos. ¿No quieren tomar una copita de v-v-v-vino?

Nadie le prestó la mayor atención. Lo levantaron sobre sus cabezas y lo llevaron entre todos, parecían una procesión de hermanas silenciosas —hasta Loras que luego de un momento dejo de parlotear—. Caminaron por los pasajes más recónditos de Desembarco con el fin de evitar miradas curiosas, hasta que llegaron a su destino. Jaime miró a los capas blancas, todos esforzándose por aguantar la carcajada con sus mejores rostros serios.

—Yo entraré primero. Les aviso cuando lo traigan dentro.

Unos minutos después, Loras Tyrell era lanzado bruscamente a una cama medio escondida por la oscuridad. El golpe le sobresaltó y reactivó en parte sus embotados sentidos. Miró en rededor suyo, tratando de recordar algo de lo sucedido unas horas atrás. Oh, joder. Había bebido del vino de Jaime Lannister. Es que se sentía de pronto tan asustado, tan angustiado. Se le había ido la mano. Luego había empezado hablar sobre Renly, incoherencias que no tenían del todo claras. ¿Y después? ¡¿Y DESPUES?! No recordaba nada, absolutamente nada que le indicara donde diablos estaba.

Se revolvió en la cama, tomando las sabanas. Olía raro y estaba extramente mojado todo lo que le rodeaba. Justo de antes de que se diera cuenta que delicioso aroma tenía esa cama, alguien entró a la habitación y la boca de Loras se abrió en una perfecta O. Era…era un hombre. Si, era un hombre. Un hombre con un abdomen de proporciones descomunales y unos brazos acordes a él, que estaba completamente desnudo, excepto por una pequeña tanga roja cubriéndole una voluminosa parte intima que ya comenzaba a levantarse

—Ven para acá papi, que Estaban te quitará toda esa pena.

El Tyrell pensó en huir pero ese que recién le había llamado papi tapaba toda la extensión de la puerta. Había que entregarse, no había otra cosa que hacer. Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Y al otro día, cuando despertó desnudo sobre una montaña de grasa y piel, se sintió extrañamente feliz. Ve tú a saber que era lo que motivaba a aquellos hombres de capa blanca, sin embargo no se sentía molesto. Algo había encajado dentro de él la noche anterior, algo que llevaba roto mucho tiempo. Quizás ya había terminado la racha de malos días. Por él, estaba dispuesto a recibir de vuelta a los días buenos. Los echaba mucho de menos.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer! Sé que el Jaime manco es más serio, pero me parece que aún tiene esa vena divertida y también sé que Loras amaba a su hermana, pero está deprimido y esas cosas. Y desde ahora me declaro enamorada de Florecita! XDD


End file.
